Dark Noob
Description Searching for fighting games channel? This channel aims for entertainment videos priming the best high quality videos, be sure all videos loaded by me will be on TASvideo format: http://tasvideos.org/WelcomeToTASVideos.html Hope if you enjoy every work released week by week. PC specs: Intel i3 6100 Skylake Asrock H110M-HG4 8GB DDR4 2133mhz Toshiba 1tb HD Drevo SSD 240gb GTX 750 Ti 2gb Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyGdqLKAxzo 12:48 Street Fighter Hyper Fighting (SNES) - Ken TAS 39K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXrYVDncpyY 14:07 Mortal Kombat 1 - Johnny Cage TAS 13K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wh2qKAgRKhE 10:07 Street Fighter Zero/Alpha 2 - Guy #1 TAS 54K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTxSI8REWZI 16:29 Mortal Kombat Revelations - Shang Tsung TAS by Dark Noob & Ksylatron 42K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMQDQemT6W0 23:12 Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy - Shang Tsung TAS by Dark Noob & Ksylatron 67K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YK9ZbbR2uM 3:32 Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy Hack - (GEN) - "Match" TAS 5.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJnoN_sz8iE 28:59 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - "Playaround" TAS by Dark Noob & Ksylatron 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwbcSj2pe24 16:22 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES) - Kano TAS 9.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZpF-wJ1NEQ 19:31 Ultimate Mortal Kombat - "Randper Kombat" TAS 17K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc88Yfybsds 9:11 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Akuma TAS 27K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOMAx7h25jg 14:46 Street Fighter Zero/Alpha 2 - Sakura TAS 29K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-UF0pMcip8 11:11 Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha - Dan TAS 71K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmaXrXfLEDM 13:36 Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha - Ryu TAS 76K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVDZvasXCnE 10:21 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Sagat TAS 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsI7n-jkHko 20:11 Mortal Kombat Trilogy - Endurance Mode【TAS】 150K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f20ox_p_aGk 17:42 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (GEN) - Reptile TAS 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yw4x6Fr6Tqc 24:53 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - "All Characters" TAS 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81Ae7IdmURY 13:10 Hyper Street Fighter II - Ryu TAS 94K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFaJrWCrHPU 10:19 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Nash TAS 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulOkgZWp_2k 9:37 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Guy TAS 9.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjWZ8aLtWxg 10:19 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Dan TAS 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJLPSoKKrS0 10:31 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 2 - Dan TAS by SDR 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ju5qjTIYm9Y 20:36 Mortal Kombat 2 (SNES) - Johnny Cage TAS 101K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGCrS7LR8UU 9:56 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Ken TAS 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4PbnpdWM9U 9:46 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Chun-Li TAS 22K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poYgnAFyRSU 9:52 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Adon TAS 8.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvYIrW8YOTs 9:05 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Birdie TAS 7.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2FA8lXE9eI 8:15 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Sodom TAS 8.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrCRB-ASXJI 10:30 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Rose TAS 9.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDbIWk2O1lo 7:17 KOF 2002 Single Player - Terry 【TAS/TAP】 60K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cnKD9TtREc 12:59 KOF 2002 - 1st Team Play【TAS】 213K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYGc_RTUQYo 9:21 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Vega TAS 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_AUyrtwogs 6:38 KOF 2002 Single Player - Ryo【TAS/TAP】 25K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCdUgfcmOSk 8:57 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Gouki TAS² 8.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmhpJiG4TgM 9:36 Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Warrior's Dreams - Ryu TAS 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Degs9fLtQbw 7:00 KOF 2002 Single Player - K9999【TAS/TAP】 226K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chUd3wCVARw 12:33 KOF 2002 - 2nd Team Play【TAS】 51K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-L2ie5qtjgo 4:39 KOF 2002 Single Player - Kula【TAS/TAP】 70K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbVD6HE_aB4 10:02 Street Fighter 2 Turbo Revival - Shin Akuma TAS 169K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nx2_N8KcotA 16:08 Mortal Kombat Trilogy - Kung Lao MK2 TAS 48K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FUehDwK0QQ 28:04 Mortal Kombat 3 - "Playaround" TAS 32K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv1f1fTfo1w 3:42 Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha - "Dramatic Mode 01"【TAS】 40K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpKZRy8-RXQ 1:36 Hyper Street Fighter II - TA vs TA 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcrpeL7PoKM 2:02 Hyper Street Fighter II - TA vs TA#2 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1T-db3xIEE 8:48 Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha - Shin Gouki Survival TAS 140K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGvUYibfq9w 10:09 Hyper Street Fighter II - Guile CE TAS 96K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmWTj7KP_tI 10:30 SNK vs Capcom Chaos - Kim【TAS】 65K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsXtafqWyVk 11:34 X-men vs. Street Fighter - Chun-li & Wolverine【TAS】 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHhjcWisyQs 6:43 KOF 2000 Single Player - Vanessa【TAS/TAP】 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_32MNDQAwRc 10:10 Double Dragon Neo-Geo - Billy【TAS】 128K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhR73DgJuSw 7:39 KOF 2002 Magic Plus Single Player - Random [TAS/TAP] 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-4FTNplXZ8 14:11 Samurai Shodown IV - Haohmaru【TAS】 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5BURilowTo 11:32 Marvel vs Capcom - Red Venom & Ryu【TAS】 163K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjT9HhK7ZYI 2:51 Happy New Year... with spoilers 376 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXRrghZiIGM 10:28 Double Dragon Neo-Geo - Cheng Fu【TAS】 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHWTU69Yoak 6:04 KOF 2002 Magic Plus Single Player - Rugal【TAS/TAP】 79K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hogYt4UhP-0 6:48 Hyper Street Fighter II - Blanka WW【TAS】 56K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9_4KQB1xjI 10:09 Samurai Shodown IV - Nakoruru【TAS】 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsShzMhpQOY 11:22 SNK vs Capcom Chaos Plus - Geese【TAS】 54K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15vG7pa6UOA 17:38 Samurai Shodown IV - Playaround【TAS】 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHtjpHOXtJE 10:16 Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter - Cyclops & Mech Zangief【TAS】 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmNZ94GlnIU 12:27 KOF 2002 - 1st Random Team Play【TAS】 102K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSQzfZM5Rfc 2:54 KOF 2002 -【TAS vs TAS】 61K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgHP5W8kwDU 3:40 Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha - "Dramatic 02"【TAS】 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKPlnZjxud0 10:02 Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors - Morrigan【TAS】 112K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_rmSQLJ4t0 11:07 Marvel vs Capcom - Shadow Lady & Chun Li【TAS】 110K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfMQGRc_IPA 10:20 Capcom vs SNK - E. Ryu【TAS】 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q33GGucYtuo 8:36 KOF 98 Single Player - Kim【TAS】 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD95nsKmOm0 17:22 【TAS】Final Fight by Dark Noob & CReTiNo in 14:48 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNiGLQfzHhY 6:06 Garou: Mark of the Wolves - Terry Survival Mode【TAS】 6.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_TzatlwIq8 10:17 SNK vs Capcom Chaos - Hugo【TAS】 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8i736PuQr78 20:20 Garou: Mark of the Wolves - Playround【TAS】 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MFpwdYQm-k 7:23 KOF 2003 - Team Play【TAS】 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx0qT2t9sTk 12:12 KOF 96 Single Player - Kyo【TAS】 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSWZSD2Z-Jc 12:57 KOF 98 - Random Team【TAS】 97K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjPawGUBSMk 6:01 KOF '99 - Kyo Single Player【TAS】 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jHqMbpUPN4 6:47 KOF 2000 - Random Single Play【TAS】 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dFl_YXBq5k 8:21 KOF 2001 Single Player - Kyo【TAS】 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnuhQwJzBpw 11:11 KOF 2002 - 3rd Team Play【TAS】 6.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QWW-LWLerM 7:35 KOF 2002 Single Player - Orochi Yashiro【TAS】 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJNSaB7bavo 14:24 Mortal Kombat Deception - Scorpion【TAS】 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GSoHL86OaQ 9:39 Mortal Kombat Armageddon - Noob【TAS】 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U26FLd04fYg 13:56 Mortal Kombat 2 - Liu Kang【TAS】 54K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbB4JwJnVi8 6:10 Capcom vs SNK 2 EO - Boss Battle【TAS】 3.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diFPLNalhz0 13:27 Mortal Kombat 3 - Shang Tsung【TAS】 23K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBUpxD8KXeU 11:37 Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy - "Reverse Dramatic Battle" Kabal【TAS】 3.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooshrwhwcOY 8:52 Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy - "Dramatic Battle" Reptile Team【TAS】 6.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwKOqeIITms 10:48 KOF 98 - Fatal Fury Team【TAS】 6.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GODRwePoPrM 13:05 KOF 97 - Orochi Team【TAS】 189K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRLOXvnr8Fw 6:07 Street Fighter Zero 3 - Dramatic Battle: Gen & Rolento【TAS】 2.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e36UmDKcqwI 9:12 KOF 2002 Magic Plus II - 1st Team Play【TAS】 7.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxjVA_OqGZ8 4:24 【TAS vs TAS】Mortal Kombat Trilogy - 3 vs 3 8.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vFaVXHnftE 10:59 Marvel vs Capcom - Versus Exhibition Matches【TAS】 6.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDxRqfA3Ny0 13:02 Mortal Kombat Trilogy - Ermac【TAS】 10K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=id_-ouZ_9n4 9:50 KOF 2002 PS2 Hack - 4rd Team Play【TAS】 40K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zvwtTQoHnM 14:54 KOF 97 - Team Play【TAS】 10K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCsoCWuXlik 15:03 KOF 98 AE - Team Play【TAS】 75K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZOOCK_sR-8 12:00 KOF 2002 Magic Plus II - 2nd Team Play 【TAS】 6.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzqA1MzdSqw 12:22 The Last Blade - Kaede【TAS】 3.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-kxxxqeSfs 16:21 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - Nightwolf【TAS】 7.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoUoaD6Wn7Y 11:59 KOF 2000 - 1st Team Play (KKK Team)【TAS】 6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFQ8pCHTkiU 11:59 Capcom vs SNK 2 - Shin Akuma, Evil Ryu & Ryu【TAS】 4.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48XbRVHX7bY 12:35 KOF 2002 - 5th Team Play【TAS】 6.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7jPNMqOkwE 11:25 X-Men vs Street Fighter - Gambit & Nash【TAS】 4.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKcK_tQk0ps 10:50 KOF '99 - Random Team Play【TAS】 6.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gQ0SS5sYD8 10:57 Mortal Kombat Trilogy - Rayden【TAS】 2.8K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNe07GeLEDI 11:55 Mortal Kombat Trilogy - Smoke/Human【TAS】 3.3K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao74TPHHW5I 11:14 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 NDS - Shang Tsung【TAS】 3.1K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keJoDSKbS2w 11:01 Street Fighter II ++ - Bison (Dictator)【TAS】 14K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCgoCxd0kjY 13:11 Street Fighter 2 ++ - Vega (Claw)【TAS】 17K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzyqJoJloBM 10:07 KOF 2002 - 2nd Random Team Play【TAS】 3.5K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHJjjqmTKCI 10:37 Mortal Kombat Trilogy - Jax【TAS】 2.1K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjXTM6kRgeA 14:50 Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers - Guile【TAS】 1.5K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3EB2f5oZbY 14:22 Street Fighter II: Champion Edition - Guile【TAS】 1.3K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUEWpDFU9ow 13:09 Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting - Guile【TAS】 803 views1 day ago Category:Dark Noob Category:YouTube